A fitting to hold an exhaust probe which is fastened to an exhaust gas line is already known from DE 10 2005 018 881 A1. An end section of the fitting, which protrudes through an opening in the wall of the exhaust gas line, is convex curved. The fitting has an internal thread for the exhaust probe, so that the exhaust probe is screwed in coaxially to a center axis of the fitting. Thanks to the end section being in the shape of a partial sphere, the fitting can be welded onto the exhaust gas line in various angled positions.
A fitting to accommodate an exhaust probe that is fastened to an exhaust gas line is also known from EP 1 793 100 BI. The fitting is wedge shaped, so that the exhaust probe is arranged in a defined angle position to the exhaust gas line.